Joline's Birthday Party
Joline Bernadotte decided to herself a birthday party so lightened up the mood in the palace after the death of many friends and the attack on a couple. However, she had no idea that a little party could turn upside down when the fire blows out. Overview The girls in attendance partied the best they could on that restless night, trying to move on from previous days of suffering and problems with boys and friends and everything you could possibly imagine but when you are under a roof with a murderer, you are playing their game and these girls had to suffer the hard way. After playing multiple games and induced with Wine, Jo stepped outside to make a phone call, Wendy Callaghan had a premonition and then the lights went off. After the lights came back on the girls found Joline outside of the Hamlet unconcious, the boys who showed up to break in the party just ended up finding distraught girls, an unconcious Princess and the possibility that the Murderer is now given the face of a girl. Outcome Surprise, Surprise the syringe was found in non other than Audrey Bourbon the French Princess. She was then locked up and Elliot Odenberg who had been imprisioned because of the last event was released. That was the last time Audrey ever saw life, sinces a couple of months later the princess was discovered dead. Post made on that night: '' Highlights of the lingerie party and after the attack:'' *Girls that were at the party: Josefin, Anastasia, Teresa, Arabella, Izabela, Wendy, Catalina, Violet, Kaya, Octavia, Amber, Audrey, Alice, Charlotte, Savannah, Giselle, Olivia. (the ones in bold weren’t there but we’re gonna act as if they were) *There were gift bags and wine for everyone. *The girls started by playing Never Have I Ever. *Teresa was the one who drank the least. Violet and Wendy flirted. Catalina seemed down. Ari was acting drunk. *Then they played Centipede and talked about hot early 21st century actors. Everyone got at least a little tipsy. *Jo left to make a phone call. *Wendy was feeling weird because of her vision and then the power went out. *Violet couldn’t stop crying, Wendy tried helping. *Catalina tried lighting up the place with a fire ball but it didn’t work. (LOL) *The lights went back on and Josefin was found barely conscious on the ground and full of bruises. Violet couldn’t handle it so she left. *Anton, Julian, Gabriel and Dominic showed up. Ari and Julian helped carry Josefin’s body to the Hospital Wing. Everyone else who was there followed. Katarina joined in and Teresa left. *The nurse told them Josefin had overdosed, by this point she was convulsing. *Guards came and told them they found a syringe in Audrey Bourbon’s bag. *All of them started arguing. Julian wanted to find Audrey and kill her. Gabriel wanted to release Elliot and lock her up. Anton went ballistic. Dominic didn’t want innocent people to get the blame again, Julian threatened him. Ari tried calming everyone down and Catalina agreed that Audrey should be locked up. *Gabriel ordered the guards to lock her up and release Elliot in the process. *Everyone else was either crying, screaming or cursing. Category:Events Category:Attack Category:Suspect Murderer